Say You Love Me
by Strapplekim
Summary: SEQUEL TO PULL ME BACK! SASUHINA AND NEJITEN. but mainly sasuhina. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

This is Pull Me Back Pt. 2 :)

Hope you liked the first one. I thought the ending of it was kind of dramatic and lots of ppls like drama so yeah xD.

Chapter 1!

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

_She… doesn't… love… me? Why? Yesterday, she didn't try to resist kissing me. That should've meant something to her. Shouldn't it? My heart feels like it's ripping apart into pieces. Hinata, I love you. I love you. I love you! I LOVE YOU!_

The rejection. The pain. It all kept coming.

"Miss, a bottle of sake!" I ordered. The lady bowed and went to the back. She returned with a bottle of sake. I drank the bottle in one gulp. I demanded for another. After I finished that one, I demanded for another and another, and another, and so on. The alcohol suppressed my sadness and pain. The pain that lied in my heart. Everyone started to leave; however, I stayed there and kept drinking.

After many bottles, my vision began to blur but I kept drinking every last sip of sake. I didn't care about the burning feeling in my throat. It kept the pain away for now, and I was willing to keep it that way.

_Hinata, I love you so much that your rejection causes so much agony to occur in me. So much that even I cannot handle._

* * *

Ten-ten's POV-

_Hmm, It's way passed 5. It's about 9 now. Where is she? _

Neji and I were waiting for Hinata in her room. We were anxious to know what happened.

"I wonder if anything happened Ne-," I said while turning to look at him.

_Stupid retard! He fell asleep!_

I got irritated and took my slipper and whacked his head with it, hard.

"What was that for?!" he yelled.

"For sleeping! We are not supposed to be sleeping! We are supposed to be waiting for Hinata!"

"So? I can sleep while I wait, can't I?" he smart mouthed.

"NO! Now shut up and let me talk! Anyways, I think something is wrong. It shouldn't take that long to confess one's love for someone. We should go to the tea house and check it out," I suggested.

Neji then had his arms on the small table and his head buried in it.

"You go do that while I sleep," he muffled.

I glared at him and pulled his long hair while I was walking out the room.

I could hear him scream and pain and telling me to stop. That made me have a victorious grin on my face.

When we got out of the house, he finally regained his balance and began to walk, normally. We both went to the tea house. When I walked in, it was dark. Then, I heard someone groaned and something, like a bottle, dropped on the floor. Neji and I looked at each other and nodded. We both ran to the commotion.

"Sasuke!" Neji shouted.

It was Sasuke, and he didn't look to well. Bottles of sake were all over the ground and table. Sasuke's head was on the table. I kneeled down to be leveled with him and patted him on the back.

"Sasuke. Sasuke! Why are you like this?" I shouted.

He looked up and stared at me with droopy eyes. It was obvious he was drunk.

"She… she… she re…jected… me," he said, drunkenly.

"What?! Hinata didn't love you! That's impossible!" I yelled.

Neji then told me, "Ten-ten, this is not a time for questions. We have to get him back home."

I nodded in agreement. Neji left the payment for the bill on the table. I put Sasuke's right arm around my shoulder and Neji did the same to his left arm. We both helped him up and helped him walk.

We finally made home. It was hard to help someone who is drunk home. Finally, we arrived at the place that would carry the burden off my shoulders: his room. Neji and I practically threw him on his bed. My shoulders were hurting so I was rubbing it a bit.

"Neji, go get a bucket just in case he throws up," I ordered and he obediently went to get one. I tucked him in.

_Hinata, what did you say to make him like this? _

When Neji came back, I saw Sakura right behind him.

Her eyes were puffy and tears were coming out of her eyes. When her eyes met Sasuke's weak body, she started to run towards him and had her head on his chest.

I heard her said something.

"Sasuke! You shouldn't love her! She had put you into so much pain! I would never do that!"

_That's it! Hinata must've rejected him. But, I had a feeling that Hinata loved him. _

I was standing there in deep thought, until I felt a pat on my shoulder.

It was Neji and he gave me a look that said "Let's go outside". Agreeing to him, I left the room. We returned to Hinata's room and continued to wait for her.

The sound of the door opening occurred. My head quickly turned towards it in response of the door opening. In my eyes, I see a girl who looked depressed.

"Hinata? Why are you home so late?" Neji questioned her.

Then, when she finally looked up from the ground, I noticed how her eyes are puffy and how there were traces of tears still on her face.

_She's crying. Hmm, this is getting confusing. I better find out the truth now!_

"Hinata, what happened at the tea house?" I asked.

She did not answer.

I changed my tone to a more serious one.

"Hinata, I want you to tell me everything that happened," I commanded.

"I'm sorry Ten-ten, but I can't talk about it now. I'll tell you some other time," she responded.

"Hinata, but-," I started to say until Neji tugged my arm. He whispered, "Don't pressure her to tell you. She might break down crying on such a fragile subject."

I averted my gaze from him to Hinata. She was getting her mattress and blanket ready.

"Alright," I calmly and softly said. "Goodnight Hinata."

She just nodded.

When I returned to my room with Neji, I found that my window was broken, letting the chill of the winter night in my room. I tried to close it, but it remained opened. I decided to bear with it tonight. I walked to the folded mattress and blankets and laid it out on the floor.

"You are not planning to sleep here, are you?" Neji asked.

"This is my room. Of course I'm sleeping here," I answered.

"But it's cold in here. I don't want you to get sick," he joked.

I started to get annoyed, "Well, I don't care what you want or not. Just go to your own room. You're annoying me right now."

He then left and closed the door. I slipped myself between the mattress and the blanket and cuddled into the blanket. The room was chilly, but I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Neji's POV-

It was late at night, however, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned continuously.

Something was bothering me. Finally, I decided to fix that problem. I got up and walked to the room. When I arrived to her room, I opened the door, quietly. The cold wind blew into the room when I came in. I saw her sleeping body. There were countless times when she would shiver because of the cold wind. I pulled off her blanket and carried her, bridal style. I was careful not to wake her up. She was still sleeping in my arms as I carried her down the hallway. I set her down on my bed and tucked her in. I could see how she hugged the warm thick blanket.

I headed towards my closet, grabbed the mattress and blankets, laid it out on the floor, and slept. I could finally sleep now.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

For the first couple of minutes, I was staring at the silver moon.

"Moon, you are so lucky to just sit up in the sky and watch over us. You watch all our mistakes and deeds and you can keep our secrets. Moon, watch over Sasuke. Moon, I finally realized that I love Sasuke, so much," I quietly whispered to the moon. The moon was my only friend at the moment. I only felt comfortable talking to it. Then, slowly, I fell asleep.

(In her dream)

_Darkness. Pure darkness is all I see with my eyes. I kept stepping forward until I saw a meadow. I didn't care what it was; I wanted to get out of the darkness. When I came out, I realized that it was the meadow. The silver moon was above me and paper lanterns were all around. The fireworks were being shot up in the sky. When I looked around, I saw Sasuke kissing… me? Then, after I blinked, everything had vanished. After that, there was another opening of light and I went towards that one. I was at the market place and the riot was occurring. It seemed as though I was invisible to the people in the circumstance. I then knew that this was when Sasuke and I went to the marketplace. Then, I saw Sasuke blocking a bullet in front of me, as I protected the small child. Afterwards, everything vanished again. Another opening was in front of me and I ran towards it. This time, it was when Sasuke and I were under the flowering plum tree. I saw a copy of me pointing at the shooting star and closed her eyes. Sasuke was looking at the copy of me. Then, everything vanished again. This time, however, Sasuke was in front of me, in the darkness. His back was facing me. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I started to cry. We stayed like that forever._

* * *

TT so sad. xD but oh well! it shall be happy again! xD in this one i'm planning for alot of twists or dramatic scenes. :


	2. Chapter 2

This is kinda short, because I want to make like more amount of chapters. and more surprises laters xD. okie hope u enjoy buddies! ahahaha.

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

The subtle morning light shined upon my face. My eyes slowly opened. I took in the scene in front of my eyes. It was my room.

_But how did I get here?_

Then, I felt something on my chest. I looked down to see a girl with pink hair sleeping on top of it. She was breathing at a peaceful rate. I didn't want to wake her, so I didn't bother getting up.

The pink-haired girl lifted her head sluggishly. I felt her quickly hugging me. Although I did not enjoy this reaction, I didn't do anything. I didn't care. I was in a state of no emotions. It felt like she took it all.

* * *

Sakura's POV-

(Later in that day)

I met Ino at the hot springs later on. Although it was cold, the hot spring water made my body warm.

"I think you should keep an eye on Hinata. She stole your love and she caused Sasuke a lot of pain. You should really get her back," Ino stated after I told her what had happened.

"But, it's not really Hinata's fault. Is it?" I said.

"Sakura, you are so naïve. Not everyone will let you love the person you love. Some people might want to be better than you and steal your love. Trust me, I know," she answered.

"I guess you're right, but Hinata is like a sister to me."

"Sisters don't steal each other's boyfriends," she simply answered. "If you want Hinata to stop hurting you and Sasuke, I suggest you get rid of her and her friend Ten-ten. She meddles a lot," Ino continued.

I sighed. Pondering on what I should do. I sank a bit lower into the spring, trying to relax myself.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

After my morning routine, I walked out of my room. As always, I was greeted by Ten-ten first. Usually she'd be cheery and happy. However, this morning, she had serious face on.

"Hinata, Sasuke got really drunk last night. He was throwing up most of the night. Hinata, tell me what had happened last night," she informed.

I sighed.

"He confessed that he loved me and not Sakura. However, I told him that I did not love him," I answered.

She had an astonished look on her face. "Why? Why did you say that?"

"What do you mean? It's because I don't love him," I said.

"Hinata! You don't mean that! I know you. You are lying to me, to him, and to you!" she shouted.

"No! You're wrong! I don't love him! I don't love him! I DON'T LOVE HIM!" I shouted at her to prove her wrong.

Then, out of nowhere, I broke down crying.

Who was I kidding? Everyone knew I was lying.

As I cried, I spoke.

"Ten-ten, you should've seen Sakura when she heard that. She said she was deeply in love with him. She stormed out crying."

Ten-ten kneeled down by my side and had her arm around me.

"Hinata, you say you don't love him because you're afraid to hurt Sakura?"

I nodded.

"Hinata, when it comes to love, you must be honest to yourself and others. When it comes to love, you have to be a bit selfish once in a while," she explained.

She gave me a hug.

* * *

I passed by Sasuke's room.

I decided to take a peek. I slowly and quietly slid the door open slightly.

In the room, I could see him looking outside the window. For many minutes he just sat there, looking at the window. He looked so depressed.

The feeling of guilt took over me that moment, so I quickly closed the door, quietly.

* * *

My head was down, eyes looking at the ground. I kept walking and walking, trying to forget that miserable sight, but somehow, I couldn't. Ooomph!

I looked up to see that I bumped into Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I should've looked where I was going," I apologized.

"Ey, it's okay. Hey, you look down," he said.

"Oh, no, no I'm fine," I said and gave the brightest smile I could at that time.

"Are you sure? You don't have to lie," he said.

"No, I'm alright, really," I assured him.

He then said bye and left.

I continued to walk until I heard him say something.

"Oh, Hinata. Did you know Sasuke will be leaving?" he asked.

Those words, "will be leaving", made me stop. I turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

He then informed me, "Next Thursday he will be leaving to handle some business in the family. He said he would be leaving for, hmm, about 4 months or so."

"4 months?!" I interrogated.

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

I was gazing at the white snow on the ground. It was going to be January soon. The first week of January is when I leave this place for a while.

"Snow, you are so lucky to fall without a worry or care. Without feeling any pain when you hit the hard solid ground," I whispered to myself.

* * *

Well that's that. now i gotta do some history and maybe alil bit of studying for algebra finals. xD


	3. Chapter 3

-Sakura is under the influence now xD

-Sasuke is going to leave for about 4 months

-Hinata is in a bleh condition now x.

Anywhoo, let's read my children. LOL

OH oh oh, I gots chocolate ice cream right now, bwahahaha! Jealous? xD lol.

* * *

It is now Wednesday.

Sasuke's POV-

Today was my last day in Konoha until I would return. The reason that I was handling family business was true. However, there was a hidden meaning to my departure. It was to get away. Get away from this mess. I admit I wasn't in deep pain now. But, it still hurts to remember her words.

I stepped outside and took a walk. I went to the usual place. I admired the falling snow. So carefree. The ground was flooded with snow. Each step I took created a slush sound within the ground.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at the naked tree. Quickly, I averted my gaze to the ground. The tree held too many memories. Then, I heard the similar sloshing sound from afar. I looked up to have my eyes meet hers.

Hinata's.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

Face to face. Eye to eye. We were in front of each other. The efforts of trying to avoid him had failed. Silence surrounded us for many minutes. This made me nervous.

"H-h-how have you been?" I asked.

"I've been better," he replied with a cold voice. I got even more nervous and looked at the ground.

"I-I hear that you are leaving tomorrow. You-you won't be back for 4 months. Is that right?" I stammered.

Again, he replied with the emotionless tone. The tone that he first spoke to me when we first met.

"Yeah." _Just one word? He must hate me now._

"Oh, well, uhmm h-have a g-good time, Sasuke," I managed to say, however, those weren't the words that I had intended to say. _Stupid. You're supposed to say "don't leave". _

Before I was able to say any meaningless words I quickly said good bye and walked off. The moment I passed him, it was too late to tell him to stay.

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

As she walked away from me, I turned my head a bit, enough to see her figure walking away. Her head hung low and she walked at a slow pace.

_Have a good time? That's all she had to say?_ A part of me wanted to run up to her and hug her. But I couldn't. She claims she doesn't love me and I'm trying to forget. Forget the memories, not her.

I went back to my room and started to pack up my stuff. I heard something fall. It was the book Sparrow's Flight

"_Oh, and __The Sparrow's Flight __is one of my favorite books. Your book fell out of the bag and I just put it back in the blue bag. Well, I have to go now. See you at dinner."_

The scene of the first moment I met her played in my head. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the sight on my mind.

Dinner was very quiet. Well, to me it was. Hinata was just sitting there, eating rice. She didn't say a word. Everyone else was speaking and enjoying their dinner.

* * *

After dinner, I decided to go to sleep early. As I was lying down, I looked at the train ticket in my hands.

Thursday, January 6, 1922

9:25 A.M

Cart B 

Row:7 Seat: A 

I placed the ticket on my end table and went to sleep.

The next morning, I met Naruto, Sakura, Ten-ten, and Neji outside the front gate of the house.

"Where's Hinata?" Neji remarked.

"I don't know. I'm going to go look for her. I'll catch up with you later," Ten-ten answered.

Naruto packed the bag into the car. Sakura gave me a hug, but I didn't hug back.

* * *

Ten-ten's POV-

I looked around. Then, I finally saw her. She was hand-washing clothes in the bathing room. She had her sleeve of her kimono rolled up. I could hear the splashing of the water.

I came up to her. "Hinata, Sasuke is leaving now. Don't you want to come?"

She shook her head.

This angered me a bit.

"Hinata! Get it through your head! Sasuke is going to leave for 4 months!"

"I know!" she shouted then her voice softened, "I know. I know. I just don't want to see him leave on that train."

I then turned and headed towards the door.

"Hinata, it's not too late, you have until 9:25," I said and left.

We arrived at the train station. All of us were saying our goodbyes.

Neji and Naruto shook his hands.

"Good luck," Naruto wished him.

"Remember to write," Neji said.

Sakura just ran up to him and gave him another hug. "I'll miss you," she spoke out.

Sasuke just stood there, blankly. Then, when she stopped, Sasuke picked up his bag and put on his hat. He waved good bye and had a small reassuring smile. He stepped onto the train.

The four of us started to leave. Then, I saw a flash of midnight-blue running passed us. Neji did, too. Even Naruto.

"Was that?" Neji started to ask.

I nodded in reply and smiled. We all stopped and turned to watch Hinata's actions.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

I ran through the crowd. _Where's Cart B?_

I finally found Cart B. Windows were opened.  
"Excuse me sir, have you seen a tall man with dark blue- black hair and pale skin?" I asked a passenger through the window.

He shook his head. So, I went down the row of windows asking the same question. When almost everyone said no, I wanted to give up. The train whistle blew, signaling that it was about to take off. Just then, I saw a glimpse of dark blue-black hair. I ran to the window. When I was almost to it, the train moved, so the window began to move farther away. I couldn't let my chance slip away so I ran, following the train, yelling his name.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Then, I saw his head turning towards me. I saw his figure standing up and moved his head outside the window for me to see.

_It really is him!_

He then yelled, "Hinata! What are you doing?"

The train began to quicken its pace, but I continued running.

"Sasuke! Before you leave, I want to let you know something!" I shouted.

"What? What do you want me to know?!"

The train started moving faster and faster.

_Oh no! I have to tell him before it's too late!_

"Sasuke! I love you! It's the truth! I love you! I love you so much!" I managed to scream at the top of my lungs.

My legs were hurting. My lungs needed to have a rest. So I stopped.

Then, I heard a voice.

"Hinata! I love you too!"

It was his voice.

"_Hinata! I love you too!" Those same words kept replaying in my mind. _I started to smile.

_I'm glad I told him._

Someone called my name.

"Hinata!"

I turned to find that it was Ten-ten.

She gave me a tight-friendly hug. "Hinata! I'm so proud of you! You told him!"

She ceased her hugging. I looked around me. Neji gave me a smile and Naruto grinned.

"He loves me back," I informed. I could see the sparkle in Ten-ten's eyes.

"Come on, let's go home," Neji said and I nodded.

I followed the group.

* * *

Sakura's POV-

_What? What did she say? She loves him? He loves her back? No, no, I lost._

Tears started to escape from my eyes.

_They are I love._

* * *

Yeah, she confessed. HOWEVER, this is not the ending. There's a lot more that I have been planning on to have in here. xD BWAHAHA! (x anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Buh byee!

-pandaeatingcheesecake-


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! This is the last week of school, which means, barely any hw! so i shall be updating frequently! and summer is coming and who knows how many chapters i will be uploading! xD

* * *

Hinata's POV-

_It has been 3 weeks since Sasuke's departure. We are very far away now, but it seems that we have gotten close. _

Every night, I take my seat under the plum tree and think of him. His words always play in my mind.

I felt a presence near me. I turned my head towards it, finding Sakura in front of me.

"Oh, hello Sakura. Come sit down," I said and moved aside a bit to make room for her to sit.

She nodded and sat next to me.

"Hinata, how come that night at the tea house you didn't say you love him?" she asked.

I was a little surprised that she asked that question.

"Oh. Uhmm, I didn't want to get in the way of your relationship. But, day by day, I start to regret my lies," I answered.

"Oh, but what has he done for you?" Sakura asked.

I smiled, remembering the times he had helped me.

"One day, I found two servant girls tearing apart my kimono that Naruto gave to me. It's hard to believe, but I attacked one of them. Then Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke came and he defended me. On that same day, he gave me another kimono and a very exquisite hairpin. On my birthday, he took me to a festival and took me to this meadow. Lanterns surrounded us and fireworks were shot across the sky. It was so touching," I explained and bushed a bit.

"Oh, I see," Sakura remarked. "Well, I'll be leaving now. Aren't you going to come in and sleep?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No. I want to stay here a little longer. Thank you for your concern. Good night." She stood up and turned to leave.

"Sakura, you are a very good friend," I said.

* * *

Sakura's POV-

I stopped, dead in my tracks. _Me? A good friend?_

"Hinata, you're so naïve, why would I be a good friend?"

"I know that you love Sasuke, and I love him too. He loves me and you aren't mad at me. I'm glad that you're not mad," she answered.

The feeling of guilt crept upon me.

"Hinata, you never know. I might be the person who will try to break you away from Sasuke," I said.

"No, I know you will not. That's what makes you a good friend."

_Hinata, I'm sorry, but those two words cannot describe me anymore._

I started to feel tears fall. I continued to walk away from her.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

I was walking towards my room until I was stopped by a voice.

"Hinata!" It was Ten-ten.

Ten-ten handed me an envelope.

"Hinata, it's a letter from Sasuke."

My eyes filled with joy.

I took the letter out of her hands, gently. She wished me a good night and left.

I opened the door and closed it. My fingers ripped the opening of the envelope. I unfolded the letter and began to read.

Dearest Hinata,

The snow reminds me of you as I was looking out the window. So pure and innocent. I have arrived to my home last week. I haven't had time since I had to handle the business. My father needs assistance to develop strategies to win battles for the war. Hinata, remember to take care of yourself. I will come back in 4 months for you. I will truly miss you and won't forget you. I will try my best to write but it's not a promise.

-Sasuke

I lit the lamp and took out a piece of paper and a fountain pen. I began to put my thoughts onto the paper. After that was done, I blew out the tiny fire in the lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

Sakura's POV-

(The next day)

In front of me was the door of my father's office. Beside me, was Ino. She gave a light knock on the door. Silence wrapped around us for a couple of seconds until we heard "Enter". I slid the door open, letting Ino go first, then me.

"Father, I hear that we are losing money," I said.

He looked at us with great interest.

"And what does that concern you, dear?" He asked.

I stood still. Ino told me what to say, but I couldn't let those words come out.

"Sir, I know what happened to the money," Ino spoke.

My father gave us a curious look.

I looked at Ino, eyeing her to speak. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Sir, Hinata has been spending the money of this family behind your back. She spent it on two very extravagant kimonos and a hairpin, with opal embedded in the center. These items cost way too much for. Hinata couldn't have spent it with her own money," she said.

Of course they were lies, and I agreed to play in this act because of…

_Sasuke._

"Hinata?" He questioned.

I decided to say something.

"Yes, Hinata. Do not ask her about this because she will definitely deny this. Even though she is my friend, what she had done is utmost disrespectful and deceiving. It hurts me to request this but-," I paused. Contemplating on if I should say it. With a few seconds passing, I made up my mind. "I request that she has to leave this place immediately, along with her friend, Ten-ten. Ten-ten is her closest friend and might cause trouble, father."

He leaned forward to his desk, elbows on it and fingers entwined. Father gave out a loud sigh and then nodded.

"She will be gone by tonight," He said.

Ino then remarked.

"Hinata is a really nice girl, but she must go. Who knew her innocence might've been an act?"

I started to feel blameworthy.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

I walked happily down the hallway, just returning from the post office to send my letter to Sasuke. I was happily humming along the way. Then, I heard rapid footsteps. I stopped to see who it was. The figure started to run towards me. It was Ten-ten.

She stopped in front of me and breathed loudly. I patted her on the back.

"Ten-ten, what's wrong?"

After catching a couple of loud breaths, she stood up.

"Hinata, we have to be out of the house by tonight," she sternly told me.

"What?!" I shouted.

She nodded her head.

"I don't know why, but I met Mr. Haruno a couple minutes ago and he told us that we had to leave without tell me the reason," she explained.

"And what happens if we don't?" I questioned.

"He'll have to force us out and might even call the police," she said.

My eyes widened.

_What did we do to even have this happened to us?_

I sighed.

"Well, we can't fight. Let's go pack our stuff," I said in a depressing tone. I headed towards my room as Ten-ten headed towards hers.

* * *

After packing my stuff, I went to Neji's room, telling him good bye and the whole situation.

Apparently, he was furious, threatening to destroy the whole house.

"Neji! Calm down! I'm sure there must've been a good reason!" I demanded.

It took awhile, but he eventually calmed down.

He turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look at him.

"Hinata, live somewhere not too far from here and be strong. I promise you, I will find out the reason and I will get you and Ten-ten to come back and live here," he said.

I nodded.

He escorted me to the front gate. Ten-ten was already there, waiting for me.

* * *

Neji faced Ten-ten.

Ten-ten began to speak, "Neji, I hate to say, but I'm gonna miss yelling at you."

He smirked.

"I'm going to miss you, too," he replied.

Ten-ten lifted her hand for a handshake and Neji took out. However, when he grabbed a hold of her hand, he pulled her close to him and gave her a small peck on the forehead.

I could see Ten-ten's face was turning red. It did not look like red of embarrassment, but it was red of anger.

She pushed him off and punched him.

She had an annoyed look on her face. "Don't do that, ever!"

I giggled and Neji, again, smirked.

I ran up to Neji and gave him one last hug then took my bags and started to leave. Ten-ten followed my procedure and left with me.

We walked about 12 feet away from the house and stopped.

"Hinata, where are we going to go?" Ten-ten asked.

I gave out a sigh. "I don't know, Ten-ten. I honestly don't know."

* * *

I know what you're thinking...

"HOW COULD SAKURA DO THAT?!" well, remember, she's kind of under the influence now xD. well under ino's influence.

i shall update pretty quickly. i promise!

-pandaeatingcheesecake-


	5. Chapter 5

This week, I am obsessed with another song.

Again, it is related to Big Bang. xD

This song is called "Only Look at Me" by Tae Yang, a Big Bang member.

LOL sorry for my randomness, but I just had to say it. xD

Chapter 5!

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

"Sasuke! The lieutenant is here!" my father shouted.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute!" I shouted back.

When he was silenced, I immediately tore open the envelope. It was from Hinata. I threw the envelope on the ground somewhere, which did not matter to me. Quickly, I unfolded the letter and my eyes began to scan the paper.

Sasuke,

I feel flattered that you think about me this way. Never have I've been in love, to be honest. I hope 4 months does not seem so long. I hope you have and enjoyable time there, even if you are working. Remember not to stress yourself too much. Don't worry about me much, I am pretty tough. I will take care of myself. Sasuke, the pride of the country is partially up to you now. Be sure to do a great job. I support you by far.

Love,

Hinata

_I will do my best to protect every aspect of this country, Hinata._

* * *

Hinata's POV-

We stopped by a tea shop. It was new in town, so Ten-ten and I decided to stop by and think.

When both of us were sitting down, Ten-ten gave a huge sigh.

"Hinata, we can't live out on the streets nor live in a stranger's place. Why don't we go back to our homes?" she suggested.

Before answering, I, too, gave a sigh.

"Ten-ten, I can't go back home. If I do, I would disappoint my parents because I won't be able to attend the university," I explained.

"Then where do we live now?" she asked.

I sighed and drank my tea and ate a steamed bun.

As I was drinking tea, a blonde girl came by.

"Excuse me, did you say that you need a place to stay?" she asked.

Ten-ten and I didn't nod at first. I quickly examined the blonde's features.

_Four pig tails, dark violet kimono, and has some manners._

She seemed like a polite and courteous person, so I nodded.

Her face lit up into a smile.

"I think I can help solve your problems!" she exclaimed.

Ten-ten began to question her, "How are you going to possibly do that?"

She answered.

"This tea shop is also a hotel. I'll ask the manager if you can stay here."

Ten-ten's eyes brightened. "Excuse us for one moment, please," she requested. The blonde bowed and walked away.

"Hinata, what do you think? I really think we should stay here," she said. I nodded in agreement.

I called her over and told her our decision. Then, she led us to the manager.

The blonde knocked on the door. We stood outside while waiting for the permission to go in.

"Come in," we heard, and the blonde opened the door for us.

In front of us was a lady with dark brown curly hair, bright red eyes, and red, red lips.

"Miss Kurenai, these two need a place to stay. Can they stay here?" the blonde girl asked.

Kurenai stood up from her seat. "How long will they be staying?"

I quietly said, "I- I- I'm not sure of how long. My friend, Ten-ten, and I were kicked out of the Haruno Residence, with out time to make plans."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Kurenai's mouth finally parted, preparing to speak out her decision.

"You two can stay here. However, you must work to be able to stay," she stated.

Ten-ten and I nodded and answered with a "yes" and bowed with gratitude towards her.

Kurenai began to speak again.

"Good. Temari, since you are also living and working here, please show these two how things work here," she ordered.

Temari bowed.

_So that's her name, Temari._

After that talk, we stepped out of the office.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. As you already heard from Kurenai, I am Temari. And you?" She said.

I stepped up with a smile and answered, "I am Hinata and this is Ten-ten."

"Nice to meet you. I hope that we will become good friends in the future," Temari suggested.

Ten-ten and I nodded and followed Temari upstairs. Temari slid open a door. Ten-ten and I stepped into the room and noticed how cozy it felt. The room wasn't too big or too small. In front of the door, there was a slight step to the level of where everything was. I was guessing that the small area below the step was for shoes and whatnot. In the middle of the room, it was a short, squared table made of rose wood. To the left of it were mattresses laid out on the floor. On that right wall, there was a window. The far back of the left wall had a very short door. So short that we had to bend down a bit to enter that designated room. I was guessing that it was the bathroom. Next to the door, were the dresser and a mirror besides the dresser.

"Wow, this place is even bigger than the room we had last," Ten-ten remarked.

I nodded. She was right. This room was similar to a small house.

Temari cut into my thoughts. "This is my room. I've been getting kind of lonely lately and you two showed up. So now, this will be OUR room," she said, emphasizing the word "our". Temari had a very friendly tone. I felt welcomed. My heart had a warm feeling to it.

The once glowing sun had sunk, and not the night sky had risen. There was no moon out there, watching over Sasuke, tonight. I was leaning against the window sill and gazing into the night sky.

"Hinata?"

I turned my head. It was Temari.

"Oh, hi Temari," I responded.

"You like to star gaze?" she asked and leaned on the window sill to the left of me.

I nodded.

Her question made me think of the time I first star gazed with Sasuke.

Soon, we were accompanied by Ten-ten. All of us stared into the velvet sky with great intent.

"Look! A shooting star!" Ten-ten shouted.

I saw it.

_A second one. I must be really lucky._

I closed my eyes and made a wish.

_I wish that Sasuke would come home soon._

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Temari and Ten-ten had their eyes closed.

* * *

Temari's POV-

_I wish for true love._

* * *

Ten-ten's POV-

_I wish to go back home to the Haruno Residence. _

All the lights were turned off, yet, all three of us stayed up talking. We were lying down on the mattress, tucked in with warm blankets, each mattress next to each other. Hinata's was closer to the table, Temari in the middle, and I was on the end opposite from Hinata's.

Because of that night, Hinata and I were able to get to know Temari a little better.

"My home country was Suna. Suna is still and ally country with Konoha so I was able to live here and get an education. My two brothers, Kankuro and Gaara are soldiers in war. I wanted to join, too, but I am a woman. Once, I tried to sneak in as a guy to fight, but the general found out and kicked me out," Temari told her life story.

_Temari is so tough. I admire her for that. She seems like a good person._

"I've grown up with boys and I grew up to be a tough girl. Sometimes, I wish to have little sisters and you two seem like the two sisters I've ever wanted," Temari said. "Also, I wish to find love like any other girl."

_We're like her sisters? She's so nice._

"Temari," I started as I sat up, "I would like to be your sister."

Then, I saw Hinata got up.

"Me too," she said. Finally, Temari sat up.

"Good. Let's make a promise. Let's promise, as sisters, we will care for each other and support each other no matter what," Temari said with a smile, following by her lifting up her pinky. I linked my pinky with hers and Hinata, too. After that, we lay back down and slept. That night, I slept with a smile across my face.

* * *

lalalala not much of sasuhina, more like a friendship of hinatentema. hmm say it fast and it sounds cools! xD

okie buh byeees! and I'M PROMOTING TOMORROW!

xD

-pandaeatincheesecake-


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I was watching National Treasure and I had this idea. So, if any of you readers make those Naruto fan videos, I have a request.

Can you use the National Treasure trailer and like make it with Naruto ppls? xD with Sasuke being the main dude and Hinata being the girl and Naruto being Riley ( if you don't know who it is watch National Treasure please) xD.

Okey, that is just a request, don't have to do it but it would make me so happy (and maybe write more chapters and stories over the summer) if you do it. xD

Which reminds me, I need to watch National Treasure 2 someday. (x

* * *

Sakura's POV-

I went to check the mail. Looking through bundle of envelopes, I found one that was from Sasuke written to…

_Hinata?_

When I walked into the house, I placed the other envelopes onto a table and walked off with Sasuke's in my hands. I quickly opened it.

Hinata, 

I will do my best to help protect this country. As long as you have faith in me I will be able to do it. I promise I will come back and write back to almost every single letter that you have written to me. Please reply. To be honest, I have missed you. I miss hearing your voice. 

-Sasuke

After reading the words "I have missed you", I felt angry. Oh how I had I wished he would say those same words to me. I felt a tear slid down my cheek. I went to the kitchen and found a lamp. I lit it on fire. My hand held the letter and envelope over the little fire. Slowly, I lowered my hand slowly, with the letter coming closer and closer to the fire. I was being a bit hesitant about burning the letter.

"_Sakura, you are a very good friend."_

I suddenly stopped my actions for a while, then shook those words out of my head, and proceeded with what I was doing.

"_I'm glad that you're not mad."_

_No. No. Hinata, why are you in my head?_

I stopped again.

"_No, I know you will not. That's what makes you a good friend."_

I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. Instead of burning it, I threw it on the ground with great anger.

I began to fall onto my knees and leaned against the table. I started to cry.

* * *

Naruto's POV-

Walking down the hallway, I heard someone sobbing. Being my curious self, I decided to find out who was crying. I found that the cries belonged to Sakura, who was in the kitchen. An envelope and paper were on the floor next to her. I walked up to her.

"Why are you crying?" I ask. Slowly, her head averted towards me. Her eyes were wet and puffy. She was still sobbing a bit. No answer.

I bent down and picked up the paper. It was a letter. I read it. Turns out, it was a letter from Sasuke to Hinata. Apparently, Sasuke does love Hinata. I shifted my look to the crying girl. I bent down and sat next to her.

"He loves Hinata. You're crying because he loves Hinata," I said.

She nodded and was trying to hold back her tears, yet, it wasn't successful.

"Sakura, the two of them are in love. You can't just cry over Sasuke."

Then, she tried to say something.

"Not only that. I am a horrible friend of Hinata's. I shouldn't even be considered as a friend anymore after what I've done." I gave her a confused look.

She took a deep breath and continued to talk.

"I've had a lot of conversations with Ino concerning about Hinata and Sasuke. Ino has made many plans to try to get Hinata far away from Sasuke as possible. The kimono that you gave Hinata, I sent my servants to rip it. Then, with the departure of Hinata and Ten-ten, I was responsible for that," she explained.

I tried to comfort her.

"Sakura, it isn't your fau-," I tried to say until she cut in.

"It is my fault!" she yelled. This time, I could see her getting angry.

"Don't you see?! I am the one to blame! I let my jealousy get the hold of me! If I hadn't listened to Ino, Hinata and Ten-ten would still be here! If I hadn't listened to Ino, Hinata wouldn't be so sad over her kimono that you gave her! If I hadn't listened to Ino, I wouldn't feel shameful," she said. The last sentence was spoken out with an innocent tone.

I pulled her into a hug, he head on my chest.

"There, there. Don't cry," I whispered.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

(2 weeks later)

"Welcome sir," I welcomed the guest.

He just waved a hand, went to a table, and sat down- just like any other customer. However, he was different. Once he got to the table, he rested his arms on the table and tucked his head into them. It seemed like he was… sleeping?

I went over to Temari and poked her in the shoulder.

"Uh, Temari?"

She turned around with a smile and asked, "What is it?"

Pointing my finger towards the sleeping guest, I told her what was wrong.

"Is he even allowed to sleep here?" I asked.

I saw her looking at the man. Her calm and friendly look suddenly changed into a furious look. She stomped her way to the sleeping body. Temari lifted up her right leg slowly, then stomped on the table, loudly, and rested her right arm on her right knee (which is on the table).

The sleeping man slowly lifted his head up to look at her.

"Oh… it's you…," he lazily said and went back to sleep, or tried to.

Temari put her leg onto the floor and grabbed the man's messy, pineapple- looking ponytail and pulled his head up.

"YOU! This is a tea house not a place for you to sleep in! If you want to go sleep, go home!" she yelled.

The man calmly said, "Hey, hey no need to be so aggressive. Last time I checked, this place is a hotel, too. I'd like to check in please."

"Well, this hotel doesn't accept jerks that are unfair like you! So get out!" she barked at him.

This scene needed to end. I ran up and stood between them.

"Temari, thi-this i-i-is a g-guest. W- we can't ignore h-his n-needs," I stammered, afraid of Temari getting furious.

"See? This girl is reasonable. And no, I do not want to check in this hotel anymore. I'm going home," he said, again, lazily, and walked out sluggishly. Once he left, I quickly turned to Temari.

"Temari! Why did you do that?"

She scoffed, "Because he's a jerk. His name is Shikamaru Nara. He's the general who kicked me out for trying to fight in the army."

"Oh, but that's no reason to kick him out of the tea house. He may have kicked you out of the army, but that's different. In here, he's treated as a customer and we must fulfill his needs. Besides, women are not allowed to fight in the army. It is in the law so it's not entirely Shikamaru's fault. I think you should apologize to him," I said.

She kept quiet and started to walk off.

"Just keep doing your job, Hinata," she said.

I gave out a sigh and decided to put this matter off to the side.

The sun had finally set and I was in our room. Ten-ten was downstairs cleaning the tables. Temari was out in the market. With the single light of the lamp, I was writing a letter to Sasuke. After I was done, I folded the letter, placed it in the envelope, sealed it, and went to the post office. When I stepped out, I notice a round, silver moon watching over mankind. My gaze never left it for a long time.

* * *

Temari's POV-

_Hmm, this fish looks fresh._

"Sir! How much does the fish cost?" I asked politely.

"20 yen!" he answered.

"I'll take this one then," I said.

After taking the fish, I began to walk back to the tea shop. Then, a boy who had a pineapple- looking ponytail caught my attention.

_Maybe I should go apologize._

He walked into a bar. I followed him.

Shikamaru was sitting at a table with 3 guys. A guy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, another guy that had long, dark-brown hair and white-ish eyes, and a guy who was chubby. They were talking. I was about to go up and say one simple word, "sorry", until I heard him say something.

"Women are so troublesome," he remarked. I stopped.

_Women are troublesome, eh? Let's hear what else you have to say._

I sat at a nearby table and began to listen.

"Today, I met that woman named Temari. That lady isn't even like a lady. She's like a gorilla; never reasons and always willing to act out violently," he said.

_What?! Me? A gorilla? _

The blonde and blue- eyed boy began to speak.

"Hey, isn't she the one who tried to sneak into the army?"

The white- eyed boy nodded.

"Like I've said before, women are troublesome. They think they can do more than us men. Can't they just admit that they're weaker?" Shikamaru said in an uncaring tone.

_That's it! _

I slammed my fist on the table and got up roughly. I stomped my feet towards their table and pounded my fist onto it.

"Shikamaru! You dare call women weak and troublesome? You dare call me weak and troublesome?!" I shouted. I grabbed his collar and pulled him close to he could hear me loud and clear.

"Listen here, scum! I came to apologize to you all because of Hinata's words, who happened to be a woman. You think women are weak? Well, you won't think that anymore after tonight!"

I tightened my grip on his collar and threw him over and he landed on a table.

"Did you say 'Hinata'?"

I turned to who said it.

"Yes and why does that matter?"

"Hinata's my cousin!" the white-eyed boy rejoiced.

* * *

Okay, in this chappie, we gots some shikatema and narusaku goin on. : sorry, i can't really hav a lot of sasuhina scenes unless he comes back. which he won't until like after 2 or 3 more chapters. i don't know, around that number. also, i trying to think of another plot for another sasuhina story, i had one but then my friend said it was too much like the anim full moon, which, btw, i've never watched it in my life and i'm not interested in it. so yeah working on that wif my friend. but if u hav ideas, feel free to tell me. but here are some things:

1.) i need the setting to not be ninja realm, cuz i'm not so good at writing fighting scenes much.

2.) no magical powers or whatnot, i'm tryin to make it seem like those korean/chinese/ asian dramas that occure like present-day

3.) it is sasuhina please.

xD that's a very long author's note. srry if i may sound picky, but yeah i am picky sometimes. kay buh byees!

-pandaeatincheesecake-


	7. Chapter 7

Temari's POV-

"You're Hinata's cousin?" I asked, completely forgetting to hurt Shikamaru.

He nodded and walked up to me.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Hey, I don't give info to strangers," I retorted.

"I am Neji Hyuuga, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Chouji Akimichi, and I can tell that you already know Shikamaru," he said.

"I'm Temari. And she lives at the Maple Garden Teahouse along with Ten-ten," I said.

"Take me to them," he commanded.

* * *

Ten-ten's POV-

My hand was moving in a circular motion, cleaning the tables. Hinata stepped in. I saw her, smiled, and dropped the towel on the table.

"Hey Hinata. Since you're done, can you help me clean this place?" I requested. She smiled and said "sure". I continued wiping the last dirty table while Hinata stacked the chairs onto the other tables. Footsteps were heard.

"Sorry, but we're closed. Please come back to-," I stopped when I saw who stepped in. It was…

"Neji!" I shouted and ran towards him and gave him a hug.

Shocked at what I did, I quickly let go and turned around.

_Why the hell did I do that?_

I saw Hinata running up to Neji, doing the same thing I did, except for the turning around part. Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, and another person walked in. Later on, I learned that his name was Chouji Akimichi.

"Come on, we're taking you and Ten-ten home now," he said and attempted to drag us until Hinata stopped him.

"No! We can't go there. Ten-ten and I were kicked out and not in happy terms," she said.

"But Hinata, this is our chance to go home!" I argued.

"Hinata, I know why you were kicked out," Naruto said.

Shikamaru commented, "Wow, finally, Naruto knows something we don't."

"Shut up!" Naruto retorted. "Anyways, Ino convinced Sakura to get you kicked out of the house. She, somehow, persuaded Mr. Haruno to believe that you stole the money of their family to spend it on the two kimonos you had for the party and that hair pin."

Everyone was shocked to hear that, especially Hinata. After being shocked, I turned angry. I ran from the group.

_I'm going to settle things, now!_

I heard many voices calling my name from the back, but I kept running.

I made it to the Haruno's residence. There was a girl who greeted me.

"Ten-ten?! What're you doing here?"

"Where is Sakura!" I demanded.

"She- she's in the dining room having dinner with her family and Ino," the girl said.

I treaded heavily towards the dining room.

"Ten-ten?" I heard Mrs. Haruno said, but I ignored that comment. I walked up to Sakura's seat and pushed everything off of the dining table in front of her eyes to show that I was furious.

"Sakura! How could you do that?! You are so deceitful! You betrayed Hinata's friendship for what purpose?!" I screamed.

"Hey, it wasn't Sakura's fault. Hinata caused herself to be kicked out, not Sakura. You shouldn't be yelling at Sakura," Ino said. Her voice sounded like she wanted to cause trouble.

"You know what? You're right Ino. I shouldn't be yelling at Sakura. I should be yelling at YOU," I said and punched Ino in the face. When she fell, I pounced on her and started to punch, pull her hair, and yell.

"Ino! You convinced Sakura to do such inhumane deeds!" I yelled.

I felt Sakura trying to pull me off of her but I pushed her.

"And Sakura! How can you even listen to Ino?! Hinata has done nothing but think of you! At first, she rejected Sasuke because of you! Why can't Hinata be selfish just once without getting hurt?!"

* * *

Hinata's POV-

When we arrived at the house, we heard a bunch of yelling. I ran towards the source of the sound. It was coming from the dining room. I saw Mr. Haruno and Mrs. Haruno yelling. Sakura was against the wall in a daze, or so. And Ten-ten was on top of Ino, hurting Ino.

"Ten-ten! Stop it!" I commanded, but she didn't listen.

Neji ran towards Ten-ten and embraced her. Ten-ten was still trying to get out of the hold.

"Neji! Let me go! They should be punished for betrayal and lying! Sakura, Ino, you know that Hinata did not spend the money of the family to buy the 2 kimonos and that hairpin! They were gifts from Naruto and Sasuke! How could you?" She yelled.

Ino stood up and pointed her finger at Ten-ten.

"Look! Sakura was in love with Sasuke first and Hinata just comes in and steals him from her!" she said.

I couldn't take anymore bickering.

"QUIET!"

Everyone obeyed and silenced immediately.

"Sasuke is not an object to be claimed. We cannot use the word 'steal' with him. I finally found the love I've ever wanted and I'm not willing to lie to myself and try to stay away from him. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, I did not use any of the family money for my own selfish purposes and I always will. I respect this family a hundred and ten percent. I'm sorry that we have disturbed you're dinner. We will be leaving now," I said and ran out the door.

_Sakura, no matter what you have done to me before or what you might do to me in the future, you will always be my friend. I just hope that I will always be your friend._

I continued to run and run.

* * *

(A week later)

I was cleaning the kitchen floor.

"Do you need help?" I turned. It was Kurenai.

I shook my head. "No, it's ok. Besides, it's my job." I continued to scrub the floor.

Then, I felt her bending down. I looked at her, curious to see what she was doing. She took a scrubber, dipped it in the water, and scrubbed the floor.

"Why do you want to work? You're the manager," I asked.

She merely smiled and answered, "Hinata, a good boss would help their workers."

"Oh," I just said.

"Besides, you've worked hard and I want to help," she said, cutting in to my thoughts.

_Before, I thought that I had a second family, since my real family is far away. But, my other second family hasn't ever been this nice to me. Now, Kurenai is like my mom, I mean really like my mom. My mom would always help me out and Kurenai is doing that right now. It actually feels like home. _

I smiled a bit and continued scrubbing.

* * *

After that, I headed towards my room to get cleaned up a bit. Temari stopped me.

"Hinata, here. This letter is for you," she handed me the envelope.

I gave her a "thank you" and went into the room. I quickly tore open the envelope and read the letter.

Hinata,

Hearing that you were kicked out made me filled with rage. I promise you, when I come back you won't be feeling the same pain ever again. Knowing you, I will not do anything to punish the Haruno family. Aside from this, I will have a surprise for you when I get back. The surprise is to make you happy and I miss your smile.

-Sasuke

I put the letter in one of the drawers. I didn't want to reply back unless everything is okay in my life or until changes are stopping for a while.

* * *

The next day, I had a visitor. I walked down the steps along with Ten-ten and Temari to greet my guest. Once we were downstairs, we immediately saw who it was. It was Sakura.

"What are you doing here? You wanna kick us out from here, too?" Ten-ten said.

Sakura shook her head. She seemed sad.

"Hinata," she softly started, "I'm sorry for what I have done. I let my jealousy get the best of me. Never have I ever thought I would do such things. It's funny how when I was little, I would promise myself to be a good person. But, even I broke my own promise that I made to myself. I understand what it's like to have a promise being broken. It isn't the best feeling at all. Hinata, I would like for you and Ten-ten to come back to the house and we could be the best of friends again."

I was surprised. Of course I wanted to say yes, but, I didn't want to leave Temari and Kurenai behind.

"Sakura, I would love to come back with you, but, I have grown to be close to Kurenai and Temari. I can't just leave them," I explained.

Then, Temari put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hinata, don't worry. Go back home. Maybe, you and Ten-ten can continue to work here so we could see you every day," she suggested.

Ten-ten began to speak also.

"Yeah, we could work here."

Then, I nodded.

"Alright, we'll go home," I said.

Ten-ten and I went upstairs to pack. We said our small and temporary good byes to Kurenai and Temari. When we arrived home, we were greeted by Neji, Naruto, and Mr. and Mrs. Haruno.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding," Mr. Haruno apologized.

"It's okay," I replied.

That night we had a big dinner.

It was already night time and I have to return to my classes tomorrow. Before I went to sleep, I wrote a letter to Sasuke. After I was done, I sealed the envelope, put it on the end table, turned off the lights, and slept.

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

"Sasuke, you have mail," the butler said.

"Thank you," and I took the mail.

_Hmm? Haruno's address but it's from Hinata._

Sasuke,

Sakura has asked me to come home with Ten-ten. She apologizes for what she had done. Sasuke, you don't have to worry about me now. I can't wait for the surprise. The newspaper said that we are winning the war, so far. And it's all thanks to your strategies. You've made me proud. 

-Hinata

_I've made you proud and I am glad that you are._

* * *

This one I made it up along the way off the top of my head. so, sorry if it sounds iffy. xD so yeah, the next one will be waaay better than this, I TRIPLE TIME PROMISE YOU!! :)

-pandaeatincheesecake-


	8. Chapter 8

OH OH OH! I hav ANOTHER youtube vid request. xD

Yes, yes, I know that you're thinking "why isn't she doing it herself?"

I do not have the program to make vids.

I do not have the awesome music on my comp.

Sooo yeah.

Request: A Sasuhina OR Kibahina vid with the song Endless Love by Jackie Chan and Kim Hee Seon (sp?).

Again, don't have to do it, but it would make me all happy! xD

* * *

Hinata's POV-

It was a week after my return to the house and about 3 months since Sasuke's departure. Everything was back to normal, except, Ten-ten and I were working at the tea-house instead of at the house as servants. Besides that, everything was normal. The days that we had classes, Neji, Ten-ten, and I would walk together to school. Ten-ten would yell threats at Neji almost everyday.

"Neji! Put me down now!" Ten-ten yelled as she was being picked up by Neji by the waist. She was kicking her legs.

"No! Didn't you want me to embrace you? Remember that time at the tea-house? You ran up to me and hugged me," he said.

His smart remark got Ten-ten even madder. Finally, he put her down and we continued down the road to the university.

When we got to the campus, I saw a familiar blonde hair.

"Temari!" I shouted and ran towards her.

"Hey Hinata! I got transferred to this university!" She rejoiced.

"Really? That's great!" Ten-ten said.

The bell rung so we went to class.

At lunch, we sat on a bench under the patio. All of us had a friendly conversation.

"Ahem."

We stopped talking and turned to the voice. It was Sakura.

"Uhmm, I was wondering if I could join you for lunch," she spoke.

I gave her a warm smile. "Of course, Sakura."

She sat down. At first, I was afraid that Ten-ten and Temari would make Sakura feel uncomfortable, but they proved me wrong. Temari was talking to Sakura in a friendly matter. Ten-ten also joined the conversation. This made me smile.

* * *

Sakura's POV-

I had a great time during lunch today. We all talked to each other as friends from way before. I felt happy and reassured at the fact that Hinata had forgiven me.

"Sakura, may I talk to you?" It was Ino. I nodded her, excused myself from the group, and followed her.

We went to an isolated place.

"Sakura? Why are you eating lunch with Hinata?" she asked.

I gave her a weird look. "Because she let me eat with her. I asked her and she said yes with a welcoming smile."

"Sakura! She's the one who stole your love!"

"No Ino! I refuse to listen to you anymore. You tried to hurt my friend. If you were a true friend, you wouldn't try to hurt my friends. Hinata did not steal because you shouldn't use the word 'steal' when it comes to love. They both love each other and I will learn to accept that and move on," I argued. Before she could say anything, I left her there and went back to the group.

_I will not betray Hinata's friendship ever again. I made a promise and I will not break it._

* * *

Hinata's POV-

It was the last class of the day. There was a knock on the classroom door. The whole class turned their attention from the black board to the door. Kakashi-sensei walked to the door. He was handed a small note. Kakashi closed the door and walked towards the students. He walked towards me and handed me the note. I gently took it from his hands. As he walked to the front of the class, I read the note.

Guest for Hinata Hyuuga is waiting outside at the front gate. Meet the guest after class.

_I wonder who it could be._

I shoved the note under my notebook and continued taking notes.

The bell rang. I gathered up my notebooks and placed them in my bag. I had a weird feeling in my stomach. The feeling was anxiety. I was anxious to find out who was my guest.

I was almost at the gate. There was a figure leaning against the gate. It was a man who had a white dress shirt and silky black pants. He wore a hat and was looking down at the ground, so I couldn't tell who he was.

Slowly, I walked up to him. I clutched my bag, afraid of what the stranger might do to me. Each step increased the anxiety feeling in me. Finally, I was near that person. I was speaking hesitantly.

"E-excuse me, d-do I kn-know you?" I asked.

The person finally said something.

"I hope you do since we're lovers," then he looked at me and smirked.

_Sasuke!_

I immediately hugged him.

"You came back early!" I said.

"This is my surprise," he replied and he embraced me even tighter.

* * *

Sakura's POV-

I was walking out of my class and met Ten-ten and Temari. We decided to walk home together, along with Hinata. When we arrived at the front gate, I stopped. Hinata was hugging Sasuke. This time, I don't feel an ache in my heart. Instead, I smiled with true happiness.

_I now realize that I would never have Sasuke love me like how he loves Hinata. They truly love each other and I must move on to free myself from foolishness. _

"Ten-ten, Temari, can we walk home, just the three of us? I want to leave them be. Let them have their moment of happiness," I requested and gave a true, warm smile.

They nodded, and we walked passed them.

* * *

Naruto's POV-

I decided to pick Hinata up from classes.

Merrily, I walked towards the front gates. However, the sight in front of me made me stop.

_Sasuke's back? Hinata seems happy to be in his arms. _

I felt kind of disappointed and walked away.

* * *

woooo he's disappointed! but there won't be much naruto fighting for hinata's love b/c it's kinda late in the story to do that. but i promise you, there shall be fighting for hinata's love in like my next story which i got like the meeting of sasuke and hinata part, but i don't hav the plot. xD


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto's POV-

(Flashback)

_It was a rainy day. I was 16 at that time. That night, I was going home. When I was in front of my home, I saw a girl with midnight-blue hair, soaking in the rain, standing in front of my house. Instantly, I ran up to her._

"_Hinata! What are you doing here? Come inside, quick!" I commanded. However, she just stood there._

"_Naruto I have to tell you something. It would just take a minute," she said._

_I stopped and turned to face her, giving her my attention._

"_Naruto, I really like you," she said in a soft voice._

_I thought over the words she had said. What was I suppose to say? After a few minutes of thinking, I made up my decisions._

"_Hinata, I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for a relationship, yet," I replied._

_She looked straight into my eyes. I saw hers. Her eyes had widened. Quickly, she averted her gaze to the ground._

"_Oh, I understand," she said and ran away in the rain. _

(Present)

_Damn. I was so stupid back then._

* * *

Ten-ten's POV-

Temari, Hinata, and I were working at the tea-house. Temari and I were working efficiently. Hinata, however, was spacing out a lot and had a really happy face. It was annoying me a bit. She was drying off the wet dishes with a towel. Her motions were slow and she kept looking out the window. I stopped what I was doing and walked up to that dazed figure.

"Hinata."

No answer.

"Hinata?"

Still no answer.

"HINATA!"

She snapped out of and dropped the dish. The dish shattered into pieces onto the ground.

"Oh my!" she shouted.

"Forget about that for now," I said. "Hinata, stop spacing out. I know you're all happy that Sasuke came back early, just for you, but stay focused."

She turned red and nodded.

_Such a silly girl, but can't help it but care for her. _I smiled at the thought. Truly, from my heart, she was like a sister to me.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

I blushed after that little incident. It was embarrassing! However, later that afternoon, that incident was a story of the past so it didn't matter much later on.

The tea-house was closing up until some guests had arrived.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," Temari said in a polite voice.

"Hey sweetie, I want some tea and I want it now!" the man demanded.

It seems that he was drunk, along with some other men in the back of him.

Kurenai stepped into the situation. "I'm sorry sir, but we are closed you have to go home now. Please come back tomorrow, if you wish," she calmly said.

"Excuse me, LADIES," the drunken man said, emphasizing the word "ladies", "but, we men don't take orders from women."

I bit my lip.

_He shouldn't have said that. _

I looked at Temari she had an angry look on her face.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we are closing," she said, trying to restrain her anger; however, it failed. A mere 4-year old could tell she was getting furious.

"Look, sweetie, but I am a man. When a man like me wants something, we get it," he said.

Temari pounded her fist on the table. "THAT'S IT!" She punched the drunken man right in the face. The man was lying on the ground. Temari stomped her left leg on the man's stomache. The man jerked up but lay back down.

"No man of your kind calls me sweetie except my father and mother! So go get your drunken ass along with your other retards out of here!" she yelled.

Those words had a lot of power in them. However, they did not obey. The rest of the men started to attack her. Temari, although very strong, could only hold up 3 men. But, every one of them ganged up on her.

Ten-ten ran towards the crowd and decided to take on 3 of them. She came up to one of them and kneed him in the stomach. Five men ganged up on her and 6 were attacking Temari.

Waking up from me gaze, I ran to the crowd that were attacking Temari and knocked one of them out. Unlike Ten-ten and Temari, I could only handle 2 people. Three of them decided to come after me. Even though I knew my limit, I decided to try and fight. I was doing a good job, until two of them pinned me to the wall. The third one came up to me and slapped me, continuously. I was kind of glad that he slapped me instead of raping me, since he was drunk. I tried to kick the two men but they used the legs to keep my legs against the wall.

I could see that Ten-ten was knocked out, somehow. Temari was on the ground. However, what Kurenai was doing, surprised me. She was swiftly kicking the enemies. I heard some running footsteps.

"Everyone, stop!" it was Neji who commanded this. Shikamaru, then, walked in with a badge.

"As general, I have a right to arrest you for trespassing," Shikamaru said.

One of the men stepped up. "Why is it trespassing?"

"Because, this place was closing and you entered without permission and decided to start a riot here," Shikamaru explained.

All of the destructive men were taken away. Neji helped Ten-ten while Shikamaru helped Temari. Naruto helped me.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked Naruto.

"He had some business to take care of," he replied.

* * *

(Next day)

I was sitting under the plum tree. It was the beginning of March. The flowers were blossoming. Sasuke had a meeting with the government officials about the war, since he was the son of one of the generals.

I was happily sitting under the tree and daydreaming. However, the sound of footsteps interrupted me. I turn to the right to see that it was Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto," I greeted.

"Same to you too, Hinata," he said. I made room for him to sit with me.

"Lovely day isn't it?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Hey Hinata," he remarked.

I turned to him, giving him my full attention.

"Remember the night when it was raining and you told me you like me?" he asked.

A little shocked of why he asked this, but I nodded.

"I said that I wasn't ready for a relationship, but now, I realized that if I had said yes back then, you would be with me," he said.

I was still in shock. _He… likes me?_

He continued to speak, "Hinata, I really like you now."

"Naruto, if you had said this to me about 6 years ago, I would have been ecstatic. But, it's too late for that," I explained. He gave out a loud sigh.

"Last time I asked, you said that you weren't ready for a relationship. This time, you are in a relationship. I guess I shouldn't be a kid anymore and keep chasing after you," he joked.

I smiled, "Naruto, don't worry, I think someone else will be fond of you."

* * *

Naruto's POV-

All I did was smile. Her rejection wasn't a big deal to me, though. She likes me, she likes me. She doesn't, she doesn't. After that, I headed back towards my room to get ready for work. Along the way, I met Sakura. She came and said 'hi' to me and I returned a 'hi'. After that experience, I went to work.

* * *

Sakura's POV-

_Hmm, it's kind of boring today. I wonder if Naruto's busy. Wait Sakura, did you just say Naruto? Nah, it's no big deal. We'll just go out as friends then. I think he likes Ichiraku's._

It was about 2 in the afternoon. I decided to look for Naruto and go to Ichiraku's. I was bored. Ten-ten was on a one-day trip. Temari was busy. Hinata is on a date with Sasuke. I was waiting outside of the newspaper office. After many times of pacing back and forth, Naruto finally stepped out. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Sakura!" he said with a bright smile.

"Hey Naruto! Do you want to go to Ichiraku's?" I invited. He immediately nodded.

We walked into the ramen bar and ordered. When our orders were done, we ate. While eating, we had a friendly conversation. Once in a while, Naruto would tell funny jokes. After we were done, we decided to walk home.

A young-looking man came up to us.

"Hey cutie, do you wanna go on a date with me?"

He was pretty good-looking, but his personality was the flaw.

"No thank you," I said. Instead of respecting my answer, he came between me and Naruto and got closer to me.

"Why?"

I bit my lip, unable to answer because of this uncomfortable position.

I felt someone take my hand and held it. I closed my eyes afraid of who was holding my hand.

"Because she's my girlfriend."

I opened my eyes. It was Naruto who said that and was holding my hand. I just nodded, hoping it would make the man go away. This worked successfully.

"Thanks Naruto!" I said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

We continued to walk, unaware that we were still holding hands. Neji was walking down the street.

Naruto yelled out his name and he walked towards us.

"Are you guys a couple?" he asked, pointing at out hands.

Quickly, I let go of my hand, however, I blushed.

"No, we're not," I managed to say, still blushing a bit.

* * *

Temari's POV-

I was working at the tea-house. Footsteps were heard.

"Welcome!" I said as I was cleaning a table.

The footsteps were coming closer to me and stopped. I turned around.

_Damn, it's that guy._

"What do you want Shikamaru?" I asked irritatingly. He handed me an envelope.

"Read it," he commanded.

I took the envelope, tore it open, and unfolded the letter.

Subaku no Temari,

You have permission from the government and the general to join the army. Please arrive at the camp by the end of next week. We appreciate your loyalty to our country and your fighting spirit.

With Respect,

Shikamaru Nara

_I get to fight._

I was so happy that I hugged Shikamaru.

"Thank you!" I shouted. "Thank you!" Instead of him pushing me off, he wrapped his arms around my waste.

"You're welcome," he said softly. After a few minutes, he broke the nice moment. "Okay, now you can get off now."

I obeyed and pulled away. "Let's have a drink! My treat!" I went into the kitchen and grabbed 2 bottles of sake. One for him, one for me.

* * *

Okay, this is like a filler chapter. I tried to make Naruto fight for Hinata's love to fulfill some reader's needs of it. But, it sounds iffy and this chapter sucks, in my opinion. BUT don't stop reading the story. The next one will be like an important event. You can see some Narusaku and Shikatema in it. Sorry if it's not my best work. -;;


	10. Chapter 10

The reviews I got for my filler chapter wasn't what I expected.

They were good reviews. :O I was like OMG! xD

Okay, this is a very important chapter! I've been planning this chapter since the start of Pull Me Back.

I wrote this like late at night so yeah. Sorry if there are mistakes whatnot.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

Temari had left to fight in the war last week. I admire her for being so brave and determination to prove that women are just as strong as men.

"Hinata! Did you hear? We are winning the war so far!" Ten-ten informed.

"That's great!" I replied. We both hugged each other.

"I really hope that peace will come upon all of us soon," I said.

"Don't worry, it will," She reassured me.

Someone was approaching us. I moved my eyes from Ten-ten to the person approaching.

"Hi Sasuke," I greeted. He just smiled.

"Hinata, can I talk to you?" he asked. I nodded and excused myself from Ten-ten.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked innocently.

"Hinata, I have decided to join our army. I have to protect our country. Tomorrow night, I'll be leaving and I don't know when I'll be coming back," he said.

My innocent look shattered, leaving a shocking look on my face.

_He's going to leave me, again? Sasuke might die on the battle field. _

I sighed, "I guess it can't be helped. Sasuke, I will wait for you. Just promise me you won't leave me."

The thought of him leaving me made me start to shed away some tears. I tried to hold back my tears, but I couldn't. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. He whispered, "I promise." Those words reassured me a little, but I still didn't want him to leave.

_If I want peace in this country, I guess I'll have to be happy that he is leaving. But, not knowing when he will return hurts me. Not knowing if he will get wounded worries me. Not knowing if he would die scares me the most. I'll have to be brave though._

That night, I couldn't sleep. I went to Ten-ten's room and I shared my problems with her.

"Look Hinata, just wait for him. You were able to wait for 4 months, I'm sure you can wait. You and him are official now so don't worry," she said.

"Ten-ten, it's not that. I'm worried if something might happen to him," I explained.

"Well, just move on, if anything happens," Ten-ten answered.

I decided not to bother her anymore and went back to my room. This time, I was able to sleep.

-_BOOM! CRASH!-_

I groggily woke up.

_Did that sound come from a dream?_

_- BOOM! CRASH!-_

This time, I was wide awake now. Another pair of those sounds came again. Konoha was being bombed!

I started my way towards the door, however, the bomb landed in front of my room, causing a fire to start. Then, I ran towards the window, but, there were enemy troops marching outside of the window.

_If I get caught, I might get killed._

I crouched down under the window so that the enemy didn't see me.

_What do I do? I can't go through the fire and I can't get out using the window or I'll get caught. _

The flames started to grow, higher and higher. Wider and wider. The wood from the ceiling started to fall down.

_I'm trapped now!_

* * *

Ten-ten's POV-

_Damn! A bombing at this time? They are so going to go to hell for this!_

I quickly got up from the bed and was able to escape out of the door. I saw Neji running in the hallway. He stopped in front of me.

"Ten-ten, are you okay?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered. He took my hand and ran towards Hinata's room. This time, I didn't care if he touched me.

When we arrived to Hinata's room, we saw that she was surrounded by flames, pieces of the ceiling, and soldiers that were standing guard outside her window.

"Neji! She's trapped! I'll go get water!" I yelled.

When I started to run, he grabbed my wrist.

"Ten-ten! You'll get caught by the soldiers outside!" he warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe!" I replied. He still had a hold of me. I looked into his eyes and said, reassuringly, "Don't worry, I will be fine."

He finally let go of me and I dashed my way towards the faucets. There were soldiers surrounding that area. I crept my way through the dark.

_Man! It's only 1 in the morning!_

When I got close to one of them, I took a pail and knocked him out. The rest of the soldiers saw me. I didn't have that much energy to take them on, so I depended on the pail. I would swing the pail to whack them in the face. I kicked most of them. Finally, when they were all knocked out, I turned on the faucet and filled the pail with water. After it was filled up, I turned off the faucet and made my way towards Hinata's room.

When I got there, I saw that the flames were higher and wider this time. I splashed the water on the flames, but one pail of water would not work for this monster of fire.

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

Servants and household members ran around the house. I didn't care. All I cared about was getting to Hinata. When I finally reached her room, I saw that it was surrounded by flames. Neji and Ten-ten were in front of it trying to think of a way to get her out. I could see Hinata sitting there, scared. I went to a nearby room and got a blanket. I covered the blanket over me and ran through the flames in her room. The only thing that was between me and her were blocks of wood that were from the ceiling. I used all my strength to clear the way. When I was almost done, Hinata was coughing, badly. I was able to get rid of the last block of wood. Quickly, I ran up to her. She had fainted. I, again, covered myself with the blanket and carried her bridal style in my arms. I ran through the fire and finally made it out.

Neji and Ten-ten ran up to her.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" I commanded.

"But what about the soldiers outside?!" Ten-ten argued.

"The house must have and escape path!" I suggested. Neji then cut in.

"You're right. There is an escape path. Follow me," he said. We all obeyed him.

We ran through the hallways, dodging the falling blocks of the ceiling.

"It's in the kitchen! Right in front of the stove, there is a tile that is a bit loose. That is the escape route!" Neji shouted. Just then, a block of ceiling collapsed on Ten-ten.

She cried out, "Help me!"

"Sasuke, I just told you where it is. Go and take Hinata there. When you get out, you are in the woods, which is about 10 kilometers away from here. Once you get there, there is a maple tree. Wait for me and Ten-ten there," he ordered. I nodded and began to carry Hinata to the escape path.

* * *

Sakura's POV-

Because there weren't any soldiers outside my window, I escaped by the window. I was outside, hiding.

"Hey! You are pretty foolish to come out here!"

I got scared and turned to meet the person. It was the enemy. I started run out of instinct. I didn't know, I panicked. This action caused more of the soldiers to chase after me. One of the caught me and had their arm around my neck. I bit him so hard that he had to let go. When he let go, I started to run away. I tripped. Trying to get back up, I saw that the soldier was pointing his gun at me. He had his finger ready to pull the trigger. I shut my eyes.

_Well this is it._

A tear slid down my cheek.

- _Gunshots!-_

_What? No pain? I didn't get shot?_

I slowly opened my eyes to find that all the men who were chasing me were all on the ground, bleeding. I turned around. Naruto was holding a gun.

"Naruto!" I shouted and started to cry. He bent down near me and I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Sakura! You could have been killed!" he said.

"Naruto, thank you!" I cried.

"Come on, let's get going," he said. He helped me up and we started to dash towards the woods.

* * *

Ten-ten's POV-

_Damn! This thing is too heavy! I'm stuck! _

"Ten-ten! I'll get you out of there!" Neji said.

I was crying. I didn't want to die.

"Please! Please help me!" I pleaded him.

_-Crack!-_

I looked up. Another piece wanted to collapse on me.

"Neji! Hurry!" I pleaded once more.

"Ten-ten, I'll get you out of there! I won't let anything happen to you!" he said.

Those words. They were full of determination. It really sounded like he really was going to protect me no matter what.

_Neji. I trust. Please save me. I don't want to die. Not yet. There are many things that I need to say and do. But I can't say them now. _

I watched him as he tried to budge the block of wood.

_Neji, do you care about me that much?_

_-Crack!-_

I looked up. That fragment was getting looser. It was about to fall any minute.

I shifted my eyes to Neji's.

* * *

Neji's POV-

Those eyes. For the first time, I could see that Ten-ten had fear in her eyes.

_Don't worry Ten-ten. I won't let you die, even if I have to die. _

The block started to budge a bit. I was reaching my limit, so, I slowly let go of it.

"Ten-ten, when I count to 3, move your body towards mines and try to crawl out," I directed.

She nodded. I started to recollect my strength and lifting the block.

"1…2…3!" I lifted the block with the last of my strength. Ten-ten safely got out and I dropped the block on the ground. The fragment above me started to fall. I pulled Ten-ten out of the way.

"Come on! Let's go meet Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

The ground level started to rise in the tunnel. We finally got out. Outside of the tunnel, I found that the exit was through a small hollow that was surrounded by rocks and bushes. I continued walking until I saw the maple tree. Finally, I saw it. I laid Hinata on the soft grass, her head on my lap. I was tired so I decided to close my eyes. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

There was a tap on my shoulders, I quickly woke up and turned my face to see that it was Naruto.

"Naruto! Don't scare me like that!" I whispered.

"Sorry!" he whispered back. Behind him was Sakura. I looked down to my lap and find that Hinata was sleeping soundly.

We heard rustles of bushes. It was Neji and Ten-ten.

When we were together, Neji started to create an escape plan.

"Okay, we head west to where the farms are and meet Kakashi there. The girls will go with him and they will end up in Hinata's small village. That is where they will be staying," he said.

"But what about you guys?" Ten-ten asked.

"We have signed up for the army and we don't know when we will be back," he replied.

I saw that Ten-ten had a disappointed look on her face.

We started to hear the enemy shooting guns.

"Let's go!" I commanded. Hinata started to wake up.

"Hinata, we have to go, now!" I whispered and she nodded. We all got up and started to dash west.

It was dawn by the time we got to the barn. Neji went up to Kakashi's door and knocked. Kakashi opened the door. I could see that he was explaining the plan to Kakashi. Kakashi went into the barn. When he came out, he was sitting on a cart that was attached to a horse. Naruto, Neji, and I escorted the girls onto the cart.

Hinata was shivering. I wrapped the blanket around her and held her hands.

"Hinata, be safe and wait for me. I will come back," I told her and kissed her hands. She nodded and started to cry. I wiped her tears away with my thumbs and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Neji's POV-

After I helped Ten-ten get on the cart, I was about to walk away.

"Neji!" she shouted. I turned.

"Yes?"

"Neji, please don't die. Please come back," she pleaded. She looked like she wanted to cry. I hugged her and whispered into her ear, "I will," and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Naruto's POV-

"Sakura, take care of yourself," I said.

"I will," she responded.

We gave each other a reassuring smile.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

The cart started to move away. Our hands that were once together are now drifting away. As we moved, Sasuke was slowly starting to disappear in the distance along with Naruto and Neji.

Ten-ten stood up on the cart and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Neji! I really like you!" she shouted. "I really like you! So please come back!"

She shouted with all her might. Ten-ten began to sit back down and had a disappointed look on her face since she did not hear an answer.

"I really like you too, Ten-ten!"

I saw her face. Her face lightened up with joy.

_Sasuke, I remember the first time I met you. Your eyes were so cold. But, later on, you started to prove me wrong. Before I knew it, I fell in love with you._

* * *

This is not the end. The next chapter will be the end and it might be a short one. Who knows?

I like how the guys are saving the girls. xD This is like the longest chapter I've ever written and probably like the only chapter that I had planned. Except for like the parts when Neji saves Ten-ten and Naruto saves Sakura. Those just came to me so yeah.

Until next time! :)


	11. Chapter 11

T-T I'm gonna miss writing and getting awesome reviews. I shall be on a little break after the end of this chapter to think of new ideas for a story and I have summer homework. TT I got like 3 honors classes for highschool so I have to do the summer work.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata's POV-

"Hinata! Look! The sun is rising!" Sakura shouted.

I looked up to see the rising sun. The memory of Sasuke and me watching the sun replayed in my mind.

"Whoa! Hinata, isn't that beautiful?" Ten-ten asked.

I smiled, "Yes it is, Ten-ten. Yes it is."

* * *

(2 years later…)

"Izanagi and Izanami are said to have created Japan. Students, please ask your parents about it because everyone knows of this story," I said.

When I returned to my home, I decided to become a teacher. Ten-ten and Sakura opened up a small tea-house.

"Hinata!" I heard and turned to look out the door. Ten-ten was running while Sakura looked tired and was walking slowly.

"Class, I'll see you tomorrow. Be safe when walking home," I dismissed the class.

"What is it Ten-ten?" I asked.

She handed me a paper.

"It's a list about the soldiers. Whether they died, lived, or are missing," she said. "Neji is alive!"

"That's great, Ten-ten!"

I looked at the paper, scanning for the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey Sakura, Naruto is alive," I informed. She had a bright smile upon her face.

"Hey, I can't find Sasuke's name anywhere," I said. Then, I frantically looked at the "dead" section. His name wasn't there either.

"S- Sa-Sasuke i-is mi-missing," I stammered.

"What?" Ten-ten questioned. She took the paper and scanned "the missing" section.

"He is missing. But Hinata, that is better than being dead. Just have hope," she comforted.

_But what if he is dead?_

* * *

(3 weeks later…)

We were at the train station, waiting for the arriving soldiers. We, as in Ten-ten, Sakura, my mom, my dad, and my sister Hanabi. We knew for sure that Neji, Naruto, Temari, and Shikamaru were coming home. As for him, we weren't sure. The sound of the train whistle was loud, signaling that is was coming.

Soldiers were waving their hands outside of the window with a victorious smile on their face. Everyone who was waiting was cheering. Once the train stopped, everybody crowded around the exits of the train. I was searching for only one person.

* * *

Ten-ten's POV-

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a tall man with pale white eyes?" I asked. The soldier shook his head. I went to the next window asking the same thing, but he also said no.

I felt kind of disappointed, but I kept looking for him. I had a feeling that he was near. He wasn't dead.

"Ten-ten!"

_That voice!_

I quickly searched for the source of that sound.

"Ten-ten!"

_Where is he?_

Finally, I saw him.

"Neji!" I shouted and ran through the crowd. Finally, we were in front of each other. "Neji, you came back!" I said and hugged him. When I pulled back, we stared at each other. Slowly we got closer and closer. His lips kissed mines.

* * *

Sakura's POV-

Unlike the others, I decided to wait somewhere away from the crowd. My eyes were scanning through the crowd of people, looking for one blonde man. When I saw him, I shouted, "Uzumaki!"

I could see that that caught his attention. He turned and our eyes met. A smile started to form on my lips and his. We ran towards each other.

"Naruto! You did it! You protected our country!" I said.

He surprised me by embracing me into a tight hug.

"Sakura, 2 years have passed and I've been dieing to ask you this. Will you go out with me?" he asked.

Surprised stirred inside me. Without hesitation I said, "Yes."

* * *

Hinata's POV-

The train station was emptying. The passengers on the train were vacating. Still, I did not see him.

"Miss, no one is on the train anymore and it's getting late. You should go home now," the conductor informed.

"Are you sure there isn't one person left?" I interrogated.

He shook his head, "No one is left."

"Oh, good night sir," I said. He replied me with a "good night" too.

With disappointment, I walked away from the train. Ten-ten and Neji were together and were smiling. Naruto and Sakura were happily hugging. Shikamaru and Temari were holding hands.

"Hinata, don't worry, I'm sure he'll come a little later," my mom came up to me trying to comfort me.

"Hinata, I have faith that he will come back like he promised you," Hanabi said.

I wiped away the tear that was starting to slide down my cheek. I whispered a "thank you". My dad came up to me and gave me a hug. As we were exiting the train station, someone called my name.

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked up and saw the person that I was searching for all night. He was in front of me.

"Hinata, I kept my promise!" he said.

I ran up to him and hugged him. My eyes started to shed tears. Tears of joy. He pulled away and gave me a passionate kiss. We stayed like that for a long time. To me, it seemed as though time had froze. Time unfroze when he broke away.

Sasuke kneeled down on one knee and held my hand with his.

"Hinata, I'm not asking, I'm demanding. Hinata, marry me," he asked.

I was in awe. Every girl would dream of this moment. I started to cry again and nodded happily.

"Yes, I will." He got up, picked me up, and spun me around.

_Love came to me when I didn't expect it to come. When it came, I could never run away from it. My feelings and thoughts would always guide me back to love, guide me back to him. This is when in your life the story teller would say "and they lived happily ever after. The end."_

* * *

(Present-day ish)

"This is when in your life the story teller would say 'and they lived happily ever after. The end.' ".

"Wow! Grandma, great-auntie must have really loved great-uncle!" my granddaughter said.

"Yes, she did. Every adventure she had of love she wrote it all in this diary," I answered.

"Grandma Hanabi, do you think I'll find love?"

"I'm sure you will," I answered.

* * *

Short chapter but it was like right to the point. I kind of got this scene from "Romance in the Rain" (a Chinese drama). xD Hope you enjoyed it! I will come back and write another story of Sasuhina, but, like I've said before, I don't have any ideas, but I have the title. I'm letting the title be a surprise. :) Please, don't forget about me readers!!


End file.
